


Shattered nightmare

by Radiclemugs



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I’m soft for my own ship oopsy, OC X CANON, Self-Indulgent, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiclemugs/pseuds/Radiclemugs
Summary: Bri Luddington has a nightmare and she can’t go back to sleep, least she has her big green goofball lover to help her be better, his specialty! <:-)
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit/Bri Luddington(OC), Dr. Boris Habit/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Shattered nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I NEVER POST MY FICS UNTIL NOW SO FORGIVE ME, I’m kinda a beginner with this stuff but!! I hope you enjoy my self indulgent shit- <:•)  
> Fic was also inspired by canned-rainbow!! Check em out!

Bri woke up with a gasp.  
She was shaking and crying, trying to catch her breath, everything was mostly a blur to her, she did remember her own quiet yet desperate screams and no’s coming from her mouth.  
She remembered being back at the Habitat, trembling, hiding, until she heard shattering glass, it was like a constant slideshow of the thing she never wanted to see but was constantly forced to.  
She felt the bed slightly, almost like she was trying to hold something or someone but that someone wasn’t there, Bri looked over quickly to see that no one was there.  
“H-habit?”

Bri looked around, she was...alone? Not good. She got up quickly, hyperventilating as she started to tear up, thinking of the worst, she looked nearly everywhere for him, was she dreaming again? She hoped so, please, please, please let him be ok-  
“Habit?! H-“  
She stopped in her tracks looking at the tall figure with fluffy red hair who was in the kitchen making breakfast.

“Starlight? You’re awake already :-D!” Habit greeted Bri, he was still in his pajamas but it looked a bit dirty from cooking or gardening, hair up and all, his voice already deep but happy like, his eyes grew big like a happy cat, glowing orange too!

Boris looked at her with a warm smile, a smile that would always make her warm, Bri looked at him for a minute and shook, she cried right then and there, it made habit stop everything and went over to her being extremely concerned.  
“Starlight?? What’s the matter? why the frowns??”  
Bri hugged him tightly as she trembled, habit perked up and Instinctively hugged her back.  
“Y-you, t-the habitat, g-glass.”  
Bri couldn’t stop crying, let alone get her words out but habit did understand, he held her tightly like a baby.  
“My zinnia...shhh...it okie, I’m here, it’s okie..”

Bri gripped to habit slightly, breathing heavily, trying to calm down, she locked eyes with habit and just by looking at his eyes and warm smile, made her slightly calmer, habit looked back at Bri and let out a soft chuckle.  
“W-what?..” Bri asked curiously with a small blush, habit replied.  
“I will never get over how small my flower is! Always have to “pick” you off the ground!”

Boris started to say flower puns to make Bri laugh or least smile, trying to bring up the mood as he walked back to their bedroom, Bri looked at habit blankly until a smile curled onto her lips and suddenly snorts and laughter finally came out, habit loved her laugh and smile even if she didn’t think so.

“Stop!! Those are so cheesy!! G-gosh... you always know how to get me..”  
Bri snorted as she rested her head on habit shoulder, habit laughed.  
“You know how much I love to make ya laughs n see your smile... Маленький кролик”

Bri giggled happily, hiding her face slightly into the fabric of habit’s shoulder, flowers...and breakfast, habit is always going to garden early in the morning so Bri wasn’t surprised, it was really comforting.  
Once they were back to the room, habit sat on the bed, still holding Bri, running his fingers into bri’s hair.  
“Do you...need me to stay with u? I can! If you needs too or..we can talk more ya know <:-)”  
Bri fidget with her fingers, suddenly she felt a hand held to Hers.

“You can tell me anything ya know...”  
Habit’s eyes glowed a faint orange in the dark as it usually does, Bri’s cheeks glowed a light teal, the two of them just locked eyes in the dark as they glowed, they both loved that about eachother, Bri nodded.  
“I-I know...”  
Habit held her closely.  
“Was it the...pushing dream?”  
Habit asked with a worried look, Bri nodded as she sniffed.  
“Starlight...”  
Habit cupped bri’s face gently.  
“Everything is okay now...I promise you, I’m okie and I promised that I’d never leave your side...correct? <:-/)”  
Bri nodded slightly with a weak smile, holding habit’s hands slightly, her hands we’re always so small compared to habit’s.

They didn’t say anything else for a while, just holding each other, nothing but silence until Bri kissed habit on the cheek quickly, they’ve been together for a while yet it still makes habit perk up.  
“I-I think I’m ok...knowing that you are ok.”  
Bri smiled shyly, habit chuckled softly, deciding to cuddle with Bri, scooping her up to cuddle, making sure she was safe until she was asleep again, twirling her hair gently, he loved being so close to her, his heart beater quickly as he purred like a cat wanting attention. Bri hearing the purrs of her lover made her calm and happy, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep, she did feel a soft kiss on her forehead before fully sleeping, she smiled weakly as she twitched.

“Love you, Bri.”  
Habit said softly, before habit can even get back up or put Bri back down to bed, he felt a very soft kiss on his lips, like a feather.  
“I Love you too, Boris..”

Habit always gets happy, hearing the words “I love you” words that only they share together, for a very long time now or even his name comes from bri’s mouth, he’d adored it, he adored her.  
He gently laid Bri down to bed and tucked her in, leaving the room quietly with a shaky yet happy smile.  
Every moment together is always savored even if it’s not a good moment but the two know that’ll change into a good one.


End file.
